<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Set Up by starrnobella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180103">The Set Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella'>starrnobella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, F/M, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Pansy just wanted their friends to be happy.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/caligirl9392/50525181502/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven's Roll A Thon 2020! I was given Theodore Nott &amp; Coffee Shop AU for the first round!</p><p>This was also written to fill a square on my bingo card from Rare HP Bingo which is hosted on Ao3 and Tumblr. My square was G4 - Blind Date.</p><p>Grammarly did my beta work!</p><p>I do hope you enjoy!</p><p>Love always,<br/>~starr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What kind of a name for a coffee shop is the Happy Crumb?" Theo mumbled, looking at the sign hanging from the door outside the cafe.</p><p>"I thought it was kind of clever," Pansy teased, nudging him with her elbow. "Besides, who cares what the name of the coffee shop is? You're here to meet the girl of your dreams and fall in love."</p><p>Theo looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm only doing this as a favor to you and Draco since the two of you wouldn't shut up about this woman the other night at dinner. I don't expect to fall in love any time soon."</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes back at him and shook her head. "Just don't go into it closed-minded. If today doesn't go well, then you never have to see her again. But what if today goes amazing, and you never want to stop seeing her?"</p><p>"When did you start taking such a liking to the women Draco was friends with?" Theo asked, furrowing his brow. "If I recall correctly, the last woman Draco introduced as a friend; you ran out the door before she could even say hello."</p><p>Pansy opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut quickly and shook her head. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and looked for a message from Draco. Her eyes lit up at the message on her screen. "They'll be here in about fifteen minutes. So you better fix your attitude before she gets here. I don't want you to screw this chance up."</p><p>"What makes you think I'm going to screw it up? Maybe Draco will have ruined my chance before she even gets here," Theo grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"This was Draco's idea," Pansy insisted, "so I expect you to be on your best behavior today. She's a really nice girl, Theo. I think you'll really like her."</p><p>Theo let out a sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Fine, I'll be on my best behavior and give her a chance. But I make no promises about a second date with her."</p><p>"A chance is all we're asking for," Pansy replied happily; she looked back over her shoulder and noticed Draco and Theo's date walking towards them. She smiled and pushed Theo through the door. "Alright, you, time to go inside. I don't want to ruin your surprise. Go in and pick out a booth for your date. The barista will deliver your coffee when your date gets settled with you."</p><p>"How can she deliver the coffee when we didn't order any yet?" Theo asked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Draco and I took care of everything this morning," Pansy said, batting her lashes at him. "Just have a good time and give her a chance. I'll be sure to check in on you later."</p><p>"Fine," Theo huffed, pushing the door to the coffee shop open. He made his way inside and quickly found a booth towards the back of the cafe. Sliding into the booth, he carded a hand through his hair and sighed. "Draco better be right about this girl."</p><p>. . . . . . . .</p><p>Pansy rushed up to Draco and wrapped his arms around the woman walking beside them. "Hermione! It's so good to see you!"</p><p>Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist, hugging her back. "It's good to see you too, Pans. It's been far too long."</p><p>"And who's fault is that?" Pansy asked, pulling back slightly with her eyes narrowed in at her friend.</p><p>"Draco's," Hermione teased, looking over at him with a smirk on her face. "I swear if he drops one more case file on my desk for magical creature abuse, I'm going to hex him into next week."</p><p>"Well, this time, he's dropping a handsome date on your desk," Pansy replied, stepping back from Hermione and wrapped an arm around Dracos' waist. She pressed up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. "You set me up on a blind date? How many times have I told you that I'm okay being single?"</p><p>"Just because you're okay with it doesn't mean that you are against being set up to meet someone amazing," Draco insisted, smiling at her. "Just give him a chance, Hermione. You might be surprised just how perfectly you two get along."</p><p>Hermione sighed and looked up at the sign hanging above her head. "The Happy Crumb?" she asked, glancing back over her shoulder with a sour look on her face. "What kind of a name is that?"</p><p>Pansy bit her lip to keep from laughing as she stepped away from Draco and pushed Hermione's shoulder. "Just go inside and check him out for yourself. You never know who you'll find inside."</p><p>"Fine," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "But if I hate him, then I get to hex both of you into next week."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me," Pansy cheered. "Call me tomorrow to let me know how your date went."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking inside.</p><p>"He's in the back booth!"</p><p>She shook her head and chuckled softly to herself as she walked inside. Leave it to Pansy to know exactly where her blind date was seated in the coffee shop.</p><p>Hermione took her time walking to the booth in an effort to build up her nerves. The last blind date she had been on was a disaster. When she got home from that fateful evening, Hermione swore she would never do the blind date thing again. So now she found herself questioning her sanity at agreeing to this date for Draco.</p><p>She noticed a young man sitting with his back to the door in a booth. Painting a smile on her face, Hermione rounded the corner of the booth and offered her hand out. "Hello, my name is Theo-?," she stammered, caught off guard by the familiar face sitting in the booth.</p><p>"Hermione?" Theo questioned, sliding out of the booth to stand in front of her. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Draco," she began, only to be cut off by Theo.</p><p>"And Pansy set you up on a blind date?" Theo questioned, turning to out the front window of the coffee shop.</p><p>Hermione followed his eyes and saw Draco and Pansy huddled up against the glass, watching them interact. It took them a few moments to realize that Hermione and Theo were staring at them. They tried to pretend like they weren't spying; however, Hermione and Theo saw right through their act.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do?" Theo asked, nervously carding his hand through his hair.</p><p>Hermione sighed and tilted her head to the side as she thought about his question and everything Draco had told her about this date. After a few moments of silence, she smiled and lowered herself down into the booth.</p><p>Theo looked at her with a furrowed brow but followed suit. He observed her for a few moments.</p><p>"Pansy and Draco went to all this trouble to set us up, so we might as well give it a go," Hermione suggested, smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>